Truth
by kikyorocks543
Summary: It's been five years since the war with the cloud kingdom and Hinata is pregnant with her and Sasuke's third child. Hinata is kidnapped by cloud followers and the only way to save her is for Sasuke to team up with Akatsuki. Sequel to Secret. Please read Secret before reading this. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I know you've been all waiting for this the sequel to secret. I don't think this story is going to be that long, maybe five chapters I'm not sure yet. I'm kind of just going with the flow with this story. I hope you enjoy it and please read secret before reading this if you haven't.  
Chapter 1

"Nii-san!" Sasuke sobbed and pulled Itachi's dead body closer to him. "Don't go Nii-san" "What the hell happened here?" Sasuke turned his head and saw one of the old servants. "Papa, mama, and ani are." Sasuke bit his lip and sobbed even harder. The man walked over to Sasuke and pulled him off Itachi's dead body. "No let me go! I want to stay with ani!" "You shouldn't stay here and see something this awful." He started walking away holding the kicking boy. "No let me go! Nii-san wake up! You can't be dead! Nii-san!"

Sasuke woke up with a cold sweat and sighed 'it's been thirteen years since then.' "Is there something wrong?" "I'm fine just a bad dream." "Is it the dream with your family's death?" "Yeah" "You've been having that dream for two months now." Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on Hinata's six month pregnant belly. "Papa, Mama" Kaito and Kaiya walked into the room. "Kaito, Kaiya what are you doing here?" "We're sorry papa, but we had a nightmare. Can we sleep with you tonight?" Sasuke sighed "Hop in" They smiled and hoped in. They cuddled in between Sasuke and Hinata and drifted into slumber.

Hinata smiled and tried to feel for Sasuke, but she couldn't find him. Her eyes shot open. She stared at the little five year olds and smiled. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake them. She walked down stairs and opened the door to Sasuke's study and found him reading. "Sasuke what are you doing? It's one in the morning." "I couldn't sleep." Hinata walked over to him and noticed the black under his eyes. "Sasuke this isn't healthy. You need to sleep." "I can't Hinata. Each time I fall asleep I have that dream." Hinata touched his cheek. "Please Sasuke for me." Sasuke sighed "Fine, but you got to promise me to take it easy. You're sixth months pregnant." Hinata smiled "Thank you"

Hinata was about to go back upstairs when she heard a noise in the library. She slowly opened the library door and it was pitch black inside. She walked in. "Hello, Kaito Kaiya is that you?" There was no answer. "It must be my imagination." Hinata was about to leave when she felt a cold hand grab her.

Sasuke opened the bedroom door and noticed Hinata wasn't there. 'That's strange' He shock Kaito's shoulder "Kaito wake up." Kaito opened his eyes and yawned. "Dad what are you doing?" "Have you seen your mother?" "No dad I haven't." Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was walking in the hallway. When he noticed the library door was wide open with a little light inside. "Hinata is that you." He walked inside and noticed the window was wide open. He walked over to the window and saw a shadow running outside. "Hey you stop right there." Sasuke jumped out of the window and started chasing the figure in black.

Sasuke grabbed the figure and slammed him against the wall. The morning sun started to peek through the mountains giving Sasuke a better look of the figure. Sasuke's eyes widen. He knew these cloaks. It had to be Akatsuki. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Who the hell are you and where's Hinata?"

Tobi gulped nervously. 'I'm so dead' "Sempai save me!" There was no answer. 'Oh no Sempai left me.' "I'll ask one more time. Who are you and where's Hinata?" Tobi laughed nervously. "Hi my name is Tobi and I'm an Akatsuki spy." "Don't play stupid with me! Where is my wife?" "She was taken." "Taken? Who in the hell took her!" "It was a person from the cloud kingdom." Sasuke tightened his hold of Tobi. "Lair the cloud kingdom is part of my kingdom now." "Sasuke there's people who are still loyal to the cloud king." "How do you know my name?" "It's hard to explain." "Why should I believe in you? You could have taken my wife." "You got to believe in me and trust you." "Why should I." "Because the Akatsuki and I are your only chance of seeing your wife and unborn child." Sasuke sighed "Fine, but if you lie to me or portray me I'll kill you." "Yes sir"

"Daddy do you really have to go." Sasuke sighed "Yes" "But we don't want you to go." "I have to. Your mother is in danger and I need to go recue her." "Can we go with you dad?" "I'm sorry Kaiya, but you can't If I lost you and your brother too I would never forgive myself. Uncle Jugo will be taking care of you until I came back." Sasuke kissed Kaiya on the forehead and then left.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank Umnia and Saki-Hime for reviewing. Sorry if it's taking a while to update. In most of my fanfics I have it written down in a notebook before writing it on , but this story it doesn't. I'm just writing whatever pops into my head. I hope you enjoy it.  
Chapter 2  
Hinata opened her eyes. The only thing she saw was darkness. She licked her crack lips. She was so thirsty. That's when the prison cell door opened letting in light that blinded Hinata. Hinata eyes finally focused. Hinata gasped "Daichi?" "It's been a long time Hinata." "Where is Sasuke and my children?" "Don't worry there save for now, but soon they'll be here after I put an end to you." Hinata tried to break her chains, but couldn't. "You bastard!" Daichi laughed "A young lady shouldn't be cussing." Hinata bit her lip. Daichi poked her round belly. "Especially in front of your unborn born child. Shame on you Hinata."

Daichi grabbed Hinata's chin and forced her to look at him. "You're still as lovely as when I first meet you. You got your mother's beauty." Daichi licked her cheek playfully. "If you weren't pregnant I would fuck you in less than a second. Sasuke in one lucky guy." Hinata spat at him. Daichi smiled and wiped the spit off his cheek. "Maybe I will keep you and Sasuke alive. After I kill your children I'll make you become my women and Sasuke will be my slave. Having you in my arms will torture Sasuke. He'll miss he was dead, but I won't kill him I want to make him suffer." "You're a monster! I'll never become your women!" Daichi chuckled and grabbed her chin and gave her a forceful kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Hinata bit his tongue hard. "Aghh, you bitch." He slapped her across the face. "For what you have done you won't get anything to eat or drink." Daichi walked out and slammed the door close leaving Hinata in total darkness. "Sasuke please" Hinata sobbed "Please save me."

Deidara sighed "What is taking that idiot so freaking long." "Senpai!" Tobi ran to Deidara and hugged him. "Tobi let go of me!" "But Senpai" "No buts Tobi" "Okay" Tobi released Deidara. "What took you so long Tobi? I almost left you." "Well it's hard to explain." Sasuke then appeared. "Tobi what is the Uchiha brat doing here!" "He caught me spying on him and I had no chose, but to bring him here. Lady Hinata has been kidnapped by Cloud men." Deidara sighed "Okay I guess its okay for the brat to be here." "Thank you Senpai" "Boss isn't going to be happy about this."

Hinata heard the door open and looked up. There stood a small woman with green eyes and brown hair. She undid Hinata's chains. Hinata fell into the girl's arms. "Are you okay Lady Uchiha." Hinata opened her eyes and stared at her. "You must be hungry. I brought you some food and water." "Who are you?" "I'm Jun Daichi's wife." Hinata eyes widen. "Wife?" "Yes" Hinata was too weak to feed herself so Jun started to feed her. "I'm sorry my husband hurt you." "Why did you marry such an awful man?" "I was captured by him and was forced to marry him." "I refuse to marry him." "He isn't as bad as he seems. If you do as he says he won't hurt you." "I will never marry him. The only one person who has my heart is my husband."

Deidara and Tobi walked inside. "Boss we have bad news" "What's wrong Tobi." Itachi froze at what he saw. There stood Sasuke in the doorway. "Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes widen "No it can't be you're supposed to be dead." Tears started to stream down Sasuke's face. "It can't be real." "Sasuke" 'Why is this happening? For years I pretended to be dead and now I'm caught.' "Sasuke I didn't" Sasuke punched Itachi in the stomach. "Why did you do this brother? Do you know what you put me through?" Sasuke sobbed "I don't know any more! I angry, but I'm glad you're alive." Sasuke continued to sob. "I hate you so much Nii-san" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. "I know Sasuke. I'm sorry Sasuke please forgive me."

I know it was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review 


	3. author's note

Hey everyone I want to thank everyone for reading y fanfics and reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm so sorry to say this, but I'm deleting this fanfic. I'm just under too much stress with my job and school, but I promise I'll rewrite this fanfic and post it soon when I get the time and I'm under less stress. I'm sorry everyone and thank you.


End file.
